callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Springfield
The Springfield M1903 is a Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle used by American soldiers throughout all of the World War II-era Call of Duty games. Call of Duty and United Offensive Campaign This is the American sniper rifle of choice and is first seen in the level "Camp Toccoa". In campaign, it is never found without a scope, but is the only American bolt-action rifle found in-game. It is one-shot kill in the first Call of Duty, but only with a headshot in Call of Duty: United Offensive at maximum distance. Multiplayer This weapon is the American sniper rifle. It is powerful and accurate, but is bolt-action and reloads slowly. It is best used as a long-range weapon, as it has a scope. Due to the British lacking their own sniper rifle in single player, they use the Springfield in multiplayer. Gallery Springfield COD.png|The Springfield. Springfield_Scope_CoD.png|Scope. Springfield Reloading COD.png|Reloading the Springfield. Call of Duty: Finest Hour Campaign The Springfield appears only in "Mission: Matmata" and "Depot Saboteurs" in the hands of Yusef. Even if Yusef is killed, his Springfield may not be picked up. Multiplayer The Springfield appears in multiplayer as a sniper rifle. Call of Duty 2 Campaign This weapon is, again, the American sniper rifle of choice. It is accurate and powerful, but with a slow rate of fire and reload time. Its ammunition is fairly scarce, just as with all Allied weapons. It is given to the player as a starting weapon in the missions "The Battle of Pointe du Hoc", "The Silo", and "The Battle for Hill 400". Multiplayer The Springfield is an overall effective sniper rifle for its simplified scope crosshairs. It can kill a target with a single hit to any location except to the lower limbs, in which case two hits are needed for a kill. It is the only bolt-action rifle in multiplayer that is only available exclusively with a scope. Springfield_CoD2.png|Main View. Springfield_Sniper Scope Sights CoD2.png|Scope. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, the Springfield is somewhat of a rare weapon. Its first appearance is in The Desert Fox, when the player has to use it to take out enemy snipers. It appears again in Piano Lupo. The player has to use it to give covering fire so the medic can get to the wounded soldiers. The Springfield is found only equipped with a scope and usually kills in one hit. Call of Duty 3 The Springfield (listed as a Springfield M1903M4 in the Bonus Materials) returns in Call of Duty 3. Campaign The Springfield appears as a starting weapon in The Forest and in the last mission, Chambois. It can be found twice in this mission. Near the end of the mission, multiple Springfields can be found on the top floor of the house which your squad must secure. These Springfields are very useful for taking out the mortar teams in the same section. The Springfield is almost always a 1-hit kill in the campaign mode. Multiplayer The Springfield is only available for the Allied Scout class. It is very effective at long ranges, however the player must aim their shots carefully, as only shots aimed at the chest or head are 1-hit kills. The Springfield is almost identical to its Axis equivalent, the Kar 98k. Springfield CoD3.png|The Springfield in first person Springfield ADS CoD3.jpg|Scope view Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the Springfield is found only in a few levels. In "Altavilla", the player needs to use it to take down some German snipers. In "River Crossing", the player can obtain it by going in an optional path. It is in the hands of an American sniper, who will get killed by a German sniper after a few seconds. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The Springfield returns in World at War in campaign. Pvt. Denny uses the only Springfield in the game during the mission "Semper Fi". It seem to be a mix between all models, resembling the Call of Duty Scope. It is also found in the levels "Relentless" near one of the anti-tank positions, and "Breaking Point" near the first supply drop. It can only be found with a sniper scope. Multiplayer In multiplayer mode, the Springfield is the first bolt-action rifle available for use by the player, and the only one besides the PTRS-41 that starts out with the Sniper Scope unlocked. It is good to note that all bolt-action rifles have the same accuracy, base damage, reload time and range. Accuracy is all dependent upon the user's ability, and when aim is steadied if the Sniper Scope attachment is in use. Bolt-action rifles are only different in terms of bolt cycling rate and scope sway, although those differences are negligible. Because it starts with a scope, the Springfield is a preferred choice for players who want to use a Sniper Scope immediately, and not have to bother with unlocking it. Also, the Springfield's bolt cycles slightly faster than other bolt-actions, making it the choice rifle for snipers that prefer rate of fire. Because the scope is available from the beginning, the Springfield has one less attachment to earn, and therefore has one less challenge. When used without a scope, the Springfield's iron sights are difficult to use properly as they are misaligned. If the player looks carefully at the sight, the player can see that at the very top the sight tapers off to a point, just below that point is a light colored line that is the true impact point. The impact point lines up almost perfectly with the two horizontal notches (rear sights) surrounding the front sight (needle notch). It is an overall good sniper rifle, however, the iron sights are often found to be difficult to use properly, mostly because they are slightly misaligned. A good class combination is with the Overkill perk, due to the reload time being relatively quick, and paired with a shotgun or rifle. This sniper rifle is occasionally weak however, and should be used with Stopping Power, and preferably Deep Impact to minimize damage loss if shooting through cover. Nazi Zombies The Springfield appears in the Nazi Zombie maps, Nacht der Untoten inside of the mystery box for 950 points, and Verrückt on the wall for 200 points. It is considered one of the worst guns available because of its iron sights which are misaligned in-game, it has a slow rate of fire, and weak damage per bullet (two-shot kill on round one and headshots cease being one-shot kill at round three), rendering this gun useless outside the first four rounds. However, it has its useful sides, having a superior reload time and fire rate than the Kar98k. It is also very accurate, despite the sights being misaligned. It is also a useful weapon for penetration. Like the Mosin-Nagant and the Arisaka, a Pack-a-Punched variant of the Springfield can be found within the game's files. From evidence, it would behave like the Pack-a-Punched Kar98k (Armageddon) and Arisaka (Eviscerator), but with a scope, like the Mosin-Nagant (no Pack-a-Punched name). Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope *Bayonet *Rifle Grenade Gallery Springfield WaW.png|The Springfield in World at War. Springfield iron sights WaW.png|Iron sights. Springfield reloading WaW.png|Reloading the Springfield. Springfield Bolt Cycle WaW.png|Cycling the Springfield's bolt. Sniper scope multiplayer overlay WaW.png|Scope View. Springfield grenade launcher WaW.png|Springfield with the grenade launcher equipped. Upgraded Springfield texture file WaW.jpg|Upgraded Springfield, buried in PC files. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) The Springfield is aesthetically similar to the Springfield's of other titles, although it is now covered with a ghillie camouflage. It seems to be reloaded from a trench magazine instead. It has 160 rounds of backup ammunition as opposed to 100 in the other sniper rifles aside from the Lee-Enfield, which has 200 rounds of backup ammo. Multiplayer In multiplayer it is only usable by the US faction, and it is its only bolt action rifle. The Springfield is an accurate, reliable weapon that is quite popular among many players. The gun takes one shot to kill to anywhere in the body (except oddly, the head, which takes two shots to kill.) To certain groups in the community, the Springfield is a balance issue, due to the little amount of skill that is needed to effectively use the weapon, the effectiveness it has at every range, and the moderately fast reload. Since the name of a player appears when aiming at them, the Springfield can easily get kills at close range without aiming (otherwise known as no-scoping.) All in all, the Springfield is a powerful weapon in the hands of any user. File:Springfield_DS.jpg|The Springfield on DS. File:Sniper_Scope_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|Sniper scope. File:Springfield_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg|Inventory icon. Call of Duty: Zombies The Springfield functions very similarly to its console/PC variant, except the iron sights are now perfectly centered. It is available from the Mystery Box in Nacht Der Untoten, and can be bought off the wall on the American side of Verrückt. Unfortunately, it also retains its lack of power from the console versions, making it imperative to swap it out for a more competent weapon past the early rounds. Springfield CODZ.jpg|The Springfield in Zombies. Springfield Iron Sights CODZ.jpg|The iron sights in Zombies. Springfield Reloading animation CoDZ.PNG|Reloading the Springfield. Trivia Call of Duty: World at War *In the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, without a scope when reloading, no bullets are seen being put in the rifle. *The Scoped Springfield makes a different sound than the non-Scoped one. *The multiplayer kill icon shows the Springfield with a scope regardless of attachments. *Empty stripper clip can be seen beneath, if player sways with Springfield with bayonet Call of Duty: Black Ops *In the revised version of Verrückt, the Springfield is no longer available from the wall on the "American" side of the starting area. It is instead replaced with the Kar98k. Videos Call of Duty World at War - Custom Class Guide - Bolt action Rifles - Springfield|Springfield Class Guide ru:Springfield Category:Call of Duty Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2 Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty 3 Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Bolt-Action Rifles